The present invention relates generally to the field of managing a fleet of remote assets, and more particularly, to managing a fleet of locomotives by providing information to a user via an Internet web page.
The management of a large fleet of mobile assets, such as a fleet of trucks or railway locomotives, is a challenging logistics effort. There is continuing pressure for the owners of such assets to improve the efficiency of operations of the assets to remain competitive in the market place. For example, railroads must manage their fleets of locomotives to maximize the on-train time and to minimize the occurrence of unexpected failures in order to remain competitive with alternative modes of transportation. The assignee of the present invention is a supplier of locomotive engines and has developed numerous design features and services to maximize the efficiency of operation of its locomotive. The assignee of the present invention has also undertaken to provide integrated maintenance services to the owners of locomotives. Such services include the operation of a repair and maintenance service center and the supply of necessary parts and labor. The coordination of the servicing of a large fleet of locomotives and the communication with the various parties involved in such efforts is a monumental task.